fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wayne (OmniRealm Warriors)
Summary Wayne is one of the five titular main characters of video game OmniRealm Warriors and the first member of the OmniRealm Warriors. Growing up as a normal schoolboy at Teesdale Elementary School in Yesmar, Neo Jazzy, Wayne wasn't anything special. Then, one weekend he visited his cousin Eric, who had discovered the substance called Energy. He then began to be taught by Eric how to manipulate his own Energy to do super cool things like punching hard and running fast. But most importantly, by transforming his Energy, he was able to create what would be his most useful tool against the challenges he would face throughout his whole school career: fire. Soon after discovering his abilities, he finds out that supernatural beings and energies are mysteriously appearing seemingly everywhere. Fighting off this invasion without the slightest clue of what is truly happening, he continues his normal school life oblivious to the dark secrets he would soon uncover As Wayne goes on his (approximately) 10 year journey through his school life, he would meet many allies, enemies, and friends to help him on his quest in their own ways. All of that while slowly uncovering the secrets behind these attacks and mysteries. And waiting for him at the climax is his ultimate adversary: Cataclysm Personality Wayne is a very unconfident, defensive, and insecure person as he was raised believing that everything he does is incorrect, wrong, and sometimes even evil. This is due to his parents simply lecturing him on every little error he does, even though he didn't do anything wrong but could have improved on some parts. To make up for this, overtime Wayne starts develop his voice to be loud, dumb, and even annoying to give off a confident vibe. However this does not stop him from taking on his true, extremely sensitive persona. Wayne is extremely emotionally driven. His feelings dictate his decisions, though despite his dumb exterior, he is smart enough to think things through thoroughly. His emotions themselves are very deep and genuine. When he is angry, he is truly angry. When he is sad, he is truly sad. When he is hurt, he truly feels hurt. When he is generous, he is truly a sweet boy. These feelings can greatly change his effectiveness in battle. Powers and Stats Name: Wayne (Prefers not to reveal last name) Origin: OmniRealm Warriors Gender: Male Age: 8-18 (changes throughout the series) Height: 5'7" Weight: 155 lbs Classification: Human [https://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 7-B | 6-B, higher with Mantle Mode | High 4-C, higher with Modes | 3-C, higher with Modes | Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Immense Willpower, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Flight (via Pyrokinetic Flight) Attack Potency: City Level (Fought and defeated Corrupted Essenor, whose power over the elements was currently shaking all of Neo Kroy City (NYC) and was capable of destroying it to rubble) | Country Level (Cancelled out Joey Contra’s Astrodemonoid Devastation, a punch capable of destroying the Tristate Area into nothing, with his own punch) | Star Level (Fought and defeated Corrupted Ragna, whose magnetic field was comparable to a magnetar) | Galaxy Level (Kept up with Corrupted Truthcia, Deity of Reality, defeated Corrupted Quatara and Spacia, Deities of Time and Space. All three capable of destroying the galaxy they were fighting in) | Unknown Speed: Relativistic (fought and defeated Corrupted Essenor, who can transform himself into electricity to move at the speed of electrons. He also dodges Essenor natural lightning strikes) | Relativistic+ (Should be higher than before) | Speed of Light (Kept up with Corrupted Ragna’s Electromagnetic Movement, which transforms herself into Electromagnetic Waves, which is light; also dodged her laser and maser attacks, which are also light speed. Defeated Corrupted Deathbolt, who moves at lightspeed.) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with (more of predicted her movements) Corrupted Quatara, who accelerated her time to be able to move at far beyond light speeds; in fact, according to Quatara, she could travel across the small town of Yesmar before an attosecond passed. Kept up with her Non-Linear Time Movement. Escaped a black hole made by Corrupted Spacia, Deity of Space) | Unknown (Kept up with Omniclysm’s Omnipresence) Lifting Strength: Class 100, possibly Class K (He is capable of holding up large collapsing buildings) Striking Strength: City Level | Country Level | Star Level | Galaxy Level | Unknown Durability: City Level | Country Level (Joey’s punch would have destroyed the Tristate Area) | Star Level (Survived being in the vicinity of Corrupted Ragna, who’s presence alone creates a magnetic field as powerful as a magnetar. Anything in her vicinity should have its atomic structure turned into sticks. Blocked Corrupted Lakas’ attacks, who can increase his attack power to infinite, though he would instantly die if fully hit by Lakas) | Galaxy Level (Fought Corrupted Truthcia, the Deity of Reality, along with Quatara and Spacia, Deities of Time and Space all three capable of destroying the galaxy they were fighting in. Also survived being in a black hole made by Corrupted Spacia, Deity of Space for minutes) | Unknown (Survived Omniclysm’s attacks) Stamina: High (Can fight on for days) Range: Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with long range specials Standard Equipment: Locket, grappling hook (it’s like a Zelda Clawshot but high tech) Intelligence: Genius (Has thought up ways to prevail against seemingly impossible odds and overpowered abilities through logical analysis. Able to outsmart his future self, who was a complete genius at battle tactics.) Notable Techniques: Basic Abilities *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics': Has enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and durability *'Hand to Hand Combat': Though not skilled, he's capable of holding his own against trained martial artists *'Energy Control': **He can use Energy to enhance his physical capabilities **'6th Sense': He can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses **'Pulse': At anytime he can use his energy to emit a weak to powerful (depending on Energy input) 360 degree pulse around himself, enough to free him from grapples and such. This technique automatically clears his mind as well, freeing him from any type of illusion (though he still has to recognize one first) *'Fire Combat' **He uses flames to ignite himself and fight the enemy with flaming fists. He can also propel himself upward to a form of flight. Can create a fiery clone of himself to fight alongside him *'Earth Combat' **He covers himself with rock to fight the enemy with rocky attacks. He can also create platforms to dodge attacks as well as burrow in the ground *'Obsidian Combat' **'Obsidian Knife': Creates a small amount of lava (combining fire and earth) and cools it rapidly while shaping it to create an Obsidian knife Special Moves: Fire Techniques: Techniques that use fire. Wayne can transform his energy to oxygen and fuel so that his fire can burn in space *'Blaze Buster' **Releases of beam of super condensed explosive fire in a Kamehameha-like manner, can be done one handed. Quite powerful. Wayne’s main attack **Uses up a minor portion of Energy *'Pyro Wave' **Releases two weaker waves of fire **Uses up a minor portion of Energy *'Flare Upper' **Hits the enemy in the gut with a burning uppercut. If it connects, Wayne blasts a fire beam from his fist to send the enemy flying. **Uses up a minor portion of Energy *'Flare Hoist' **Grabs the enemy and using flames to propel his arm, Wayne spins and throws the enemy a far distance **Uses up a minor portion of Energy *'Heat Lance' **Punches straight with a superheated fist, and a giant wave of pure heat energy is blasted forward, dealing massive damage. Comparable to Precipice Fist **Punching downward instead fires the heatwave straight upward **Effective versus: Regeneration users, speedy characters, Omni-Directional assaults **Uses up a moderate portion of Energy *'Heat Lance: True Form' **With an extended hand, Wayne thrusts forward like he does with Heat Lance, and a blade of extreme heat energy extends from his arm to a massive range, stabbing the enemy with the heat **Uses up a moderate portion of Energy *'Pyro Drive' **Dashes forward, punching, slide attacking, or ramming the enemy as he uses his flames to cover himself and propel him forward **Effective versus: Speedy characters, characters that can make his elemental attacks null **Uses up a minor portion of Energy *'Scorch Speed' **Envelopes himself with flames that actively propel his movements making him three times faster **Effective versus: speedy characters, characters that can make his elemental attacks null **Uses up a minor portion of Energy Earth Techniques: Techniques that use the Earth *'Seismic Spikes' **Erupts from the ground an uncountable amount of rocky spikes. The force exerted from the eruption of the spikes and the spikes themselves are similar to an earthquake **Magma Spikes: Mantle Mode Version **Effective versus: Speedy characters, Teleportation users, etc **Uses up a moderate portion of Energy *'Seismic Spikes: Pit' **A spike trap of Seismic Spikes **Magma Spikes: Pit: Mantle Mode Version **Uses up a moderate portion of Energy *'Stone Dragon Jaw' **Creates a serpentine-like dragon out of stone that is then fired at the enemy at high speeds for large damage **Lava Dragon Jaw: Mantle Mode Version **Uses up a minor portion of Energy *'Stone Dragon Reign' **Sends three Stone Dragons into the sky that later rain down on the enemy **Lava Dragon Reign: Mantle Mode Version **Uses up a minor portion of Energy *'Precipice Fist' **Envelopes his arm in a heavy, superdense gauntlet of rock and stone before punching at full force. It’s even more powerful than Seismic Spikes **Magmapice Fist: Mantle Mode version **Uses up a moderate portion of Energy *'Megarock Clone' **Wayne creates a superdense stone clone of himself. Its physical attacks are very powerful **Lavarock Clone: Mantle Mode version **Uses up a moderate portion of Energy *'Desert Aegis' **Wayne creates sand to loosely cover himself, densifying as attacks are incoming, effectively halving all incoming damage **Wayne can fire this cloak at the enemy like a sandblaster, blinding them and minorly damaging them **Ash Aegis: Mantle Mode version Uses up a minor portion of Energy *'Desert Wall' **Creates a superdense wall of sand, blocking incoming frontal attacks **Can reposition it to become a moving platform for pseudo-flight **Ash Wall: Mantle Mode version **Uses up a minor portion of Energy Magnetic Energy: Wayne can transform his Energy into Magnetic Energy to use in battle *'Magnetosphere' **Envelopes himself in a powerful diamagnetic field, incoming attacks would be diverted away from him, similarly to how the Earth’s magnetic field diverts solar flares around itself. *'Magnetosphere: Cage' **Fires the field at the enemy. This time the diamagnetic field holds the victim in place instead of pushing them out Other Elements: Wayne trained to also be able to transform his Energy into other elements *'Magician’s Bubble': Wayne can surround himself with three other elemental shields. Uses up a minor portion of his Energy **Air: Creates a small slashing field around himself. Enemies who touch the barrier get minorly cut. Provides oxygen for the user **Water: Creates a small water bubble around himself. Enemies and their attacks are slowed down enough for Wayne to counter them **Lightning: Creates a small electrical field around himself. Enemies who touch the barrier get stunned, giving Wayne a chance to counterattack their assault *'Magician’s Bind': Wayne can create a ring like projectiles that when thrown, can bind enemies for some time. Uses a minor portion of his Energy **Air: Deals cutting damage as the enemy is binded. Provides oxygen to the target trapped **Water: Slows their movements, making the struggle against the binding more difficult **Lightning: Shocks them as the enemy is binded Modes *'Mantle Mode': By absorbing energy from the Earth and the magma below its crust, Wayne can enter a super powerful mode he dubbed “Mantle Mode” **Wayne gains a orange aura around him at all times **Turns his Earth Specials into Lava attacks and increases their power dramatically **In this mode, Wayne is restricted to only fire attacks **It takes time for Wayne to absorb the energy from the ground though **Wayne can deactivate and reactivate this mode at any time *'Deity Flare': Taught by Deities uncorrupted due to fighting and defeating them, Wayne learns to access a special reserve of energy, smaller than his regular reserves: Astral Energy. This type of energy is used by Deities all the time as their main use of energy **Through this, Wayne’s Astral Energy when activated turns his eyes bright green and turns his flames’ color to green as well for his special attacks. He also has this cool red flame aura around his at all times **This increases the damage his fire attacks dramatically **In this mode, Wayne is restricted to only fire attacks **Wayne can deactivate and reactivate this mode at any time Weaknesses: *Very emotionally driven *Aside from Fire and Earth Manipulation, Wayne doesn’t have many other options, and using his Specials require him to use his internal Energy and Stamina *His skill set if very combat focused, not utility based *When Mantle Mode or Deity Flare is activated, Wayne is restricted to Earth and Fire attacks respectfully Key: The Beginning | Elementary Years | Smith Middle School | High School | The End/With the Guidance of the Player ''' '''Note: His fights against most of his enemies include assistance from the other four main characters, but in gameplay they seem to fight one at a time. His fights against Corrupted Truthcia, Spacia, and Quatara make him seem extremely powerful, but the damage he and his teammates deal is quite miniscule, even though they do damage and eventually defeat the Deities. Those same three Deities are only able to destroy galaxies via their hax instead of raw power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Characters with Sprites Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Tier 3